Ìàãèÿ êèíî
by MarvelGirl1
Summary: [Ïåðåâîä] Ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ëåò ïîñëå âîéíû ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì Äðàêî Ìàëôîé è Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð íåîæèäàííî âñòðå÷àþòñÿ â ñòàðîì ìàããëîâñêîì êè


**"****Ìàãèÿ****êèíî****"**

**Íàçâàíèå****:** A Night At The Movies

**Àâòîð****:** Honeybees

**Ïåðåâîä****:** MarvelGirl

**Ðåéòèíã:** NC-17

**Ïàðà:** Ãåðìèîíà/Äðàêî 

**Îïèñàíèå:** Ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ëåò ïîñëå âîéíû ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì Äðàêî Ìàëôîé è Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð íåîæèäàííî âñòðå÷àþòñÿ â ñòàðîì ìàããëîâñêîì êèíîòåàòðå… Ïðîâîäÿò âìåñòå âîëøåáíóþ íî÷ü, à óòðîì… 

**Îòêàç îò àâòîðñêèõ ïðàâ:** Íå âëàäåþ íè ñþæåòîì, íè ïåðñîíàæàìè. ß âñåãî ëèøü ñêðîìíûé ïåðåâîä÷èê, ñòðåìÿùèéñÿ äîíåñòè ñòîÿùèé àíãëîÿçû÷íûé ôèê â ðóññêîÿçû÷íûå ìàññû. 

  
  
_"Îôèöèàíò?"                                                                                  _

_"Äà, Ìàäàì."                                             _

_"Áóäüòå ëþáåçíû, ñïðîñèòå Ðèêà, íå âûïüåò ëè îí ñ íàìè?" _

_"Ìàäàì, îí íèêîãäà íå ïüåò ñ êëèåíòàìè. Íèêîãäà. ß íå âèäåë ïîäîáíîãî íè ðàçó."_

_Îòëè÷íî. ß ïðîïóñòèë âñåãî íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò,_ - ïîäóìàë Äðàêî, îáëåã÷åííî âçäûõàÿ. Îí òåðïåòü íå ìîã îïàçäûâàòü íà íà÷àëî ñåàíñà, íî ñåãîäíÿ ïðîñòî íå ïëàíèðîâàë îêàçàòüñÿ â êèíî. Âìåñòî ýòîãî îí ñîáèðàëñÿ ïðîâåñòè âå÷åð â îáúÿòèÿõ ðîñêîøíîé ñåêñàïèëüíîé áëîíäèíêè. Æàëü, ÷òî ïîìèìî âñåõ âûøåïåðå÷èñëåííûõ äîñòîèíñòâ, îíà áûëà ê òîìó æå ñêó÷íîé, àáñîëþòíî ïóñòîãîëîâîé è íå ñïîñîáíîé ñôîðìèðîâàòü íè îäíîãî ñëîâà, ñîäåðæàùåãî â ñåáå áîëåå äâóõ ñëîãîâ. Íåñêîëüêî ëåò íàçàä ïîäîáíîå íè÷åãî áû äëÿ íåãî íå çíà÷èëî, íî ñåé÷àñ åìó õîòåëîñü áîëüøåãî. Êîíå÷íî, â ñâîè äâàäöàòü ñåìü îí åùå íå áûë ãîòîâ îñåñòü è îáçàâåñòèñü ñåìüåé, íî è îò ëåãêèõ çàâîåâàíèé è áåññìûñëåííûõ ñâÿçåé òîæå óñïåë óñòàòü. Äðàêî õîòåë æåíùèíó, êîòîðàÿ óäîâëåòâîðÿëà áû åãî ðàçóì, òàêæå êàê è åãî òåëî. Îí îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî íàèáîëåå æèâèòåëüíûìè è áóäîðàæàùèìè áûëè äëÿ íåãî îòíîøåíèÿ ñ æåíùèíàìè, ñïîñîáíûìè âîçáóäèòü åãî íå òîëüêî îäíèì ñâîèì âíåøíèì âèäîì… íî, ê ñîæàëåíèþ, â èòîãå òàêèå æåíùèíû, êàê ïðàâèëî, âñåãäà òðåáîâàëè îò íåãî áîëüøå, ÷åì îí ìîã èì äàòü. Òîãäà îí ñíîâà ñòàë âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ñ áåçìîçãëûìè êóêëàìè, òîëüêî ÷òîáû íå óñëîæíÿòü ñåáå æèçíü; íî ïîäîáíûå îòíîøåíèÿ áåçóìíî óòîìëÿëè. Îí íèêàê íå ìîã ïîíÿòü, â ÷åì äåëî, îäíàêî àáñîëþòíî âñåì æåíùèíàì, êîòîðûõ îí êîãäà-ëèáî âñòðå÷àë, ÷åãî-òî íå õâàòàëî. Íî îäíî Äðàêî çíàë íàâåðíÿêà - ñòîèò åìó óâèäåòü ýòî íåóëîâèìîå "÷òî-òî" è îí íåïðåìåííî åãî óçíàåò. 

Ïîýòîìó îí ïðîâîäèë Ìèþ äîìîé ïîðàíüøå, ñî÷èíèâ íà õîäó ñîâåðøåííî íåóáåäèòåëüíîå îïðàâäàíèå î òîì, ÷òî óòðîì ó íåãî ðàííÿÿ âñòðå÷à è åìó ïðîñòî íåîáõîäèìî âûñïàòüñÿ. Äåâóøêà æå áûëà ñëèøêîì ãëóïà, ÷òîáû çàìåòèòü, ÷òî åé îòêðîâåííî âðóò, è ñ ëåãêîñòüþ íà ýòî êóïèëàñü. Ïîñëå êðàòêîãî ïðîùàëüíîãî ïîöåëóÿ íà ñòóïåíüêàõ ó åå äîìà, Äðàêî ðåøèë íåìíîãî ïðîéòèñü, ÷òîáû ðàçâåÿòüñÿ, à ïîçæå íà îäíîé èç òåìíûõ áåçëþäíûõ óëèö âûçâàòü ñâîåãî øîôåðà è âåðíóòüñÿ â ïîìåñòüå. Íîãè ñàìè ïðèâåëè åãî â ðàéîí ìàããëîâñêèõ óëèö Ëîíäîíà, íåäàëåêî îò âõîäà â Äûðÿâûé Êîòåë, à âíèìàíèå íåìåäëåííî ïðèâëåêëà ÿðêàÿ àôèøà íàä âõîäîì â ñòàðûé îòðåñòàâðèðîâàííûé ïåðåäâèæíîé êèíîòåàòð - "Êàñàáëàíêà", â ãëàâíûõ ðîëÿõ Õàìôðè Áîãàðò è Èíãðèä Áåðãìàí. Íå äîëãî äóìàÿ, îí íàïðàâèëñÿ ê áèëåòíîé êàññå, ðàñïëàòèëñÿ ìàããëîâñêèìè äåíüãàìè çà áèëåò è, ïðèêóïèâ ïîïêîðí è ïåïñè, ïðîøåë â çàòåìíåííûé çàë. Áûëî óæå äîâîëüíî ïîçäíî, ôèëüì äåìîíñòðèðîâàëñÿ ñòàðûé, à òàê êàê áîëüøèíñòâî ëþäåé êëàññèêå ïðåäïî÷èòàëî ñîâðåìåííûå áëîêáàñòåðû, òî çàë áûë ïî÷òè ïóñò. 

Äðàêî ïðîøåë ê áîêîâûì ìåñòàì è íà îäíîì èç öåíòðàëüíûõ ðÿäîâ çàíÿë êðàéíåå ñèäåíèå, ÷òîáû ìîæíî áûëî áåç ïîìåõ âûòÿíóòü íîãè. È òàê æå, êàê âñåãäà ïðè ïðîñìîòðå ñòàðûõ ìàããëîâñêèõ ôèëüìîâ, áûñòðî óâëåêñÿ ñþæåòîì, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà îñòàëüíûõ çðèòåëåé. Îäíàêî, êîãäà âî âðåìÿ ñöåíû, â êîòîðîé ïîëèöèÿ çàñòðåëèëà Óãàðòè ïðè ïîïûòêå ê áåãñòâó, âíèìàíèå åãî ïðèâëåêëà äåâóøêà, ñèäÿùàÿ íà îäèí ðÿä âïåðåäè, áëèæå ê öåíòðó çàëà. Ó íåå áûëè êîðîòêèå, äëèíîé äî ïîäáîðîäêà, ãëàäêèå âîëîñû, ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû çàáðàííûå çà óõî, è ôèãóðêó åå îêðóæàëà àóðà ñïîêîéíîãî èçÿùåñòâà. Îí óñëûøàë, êàê äåâóøêà ïðèãëóøåííî âñõëèïíóëà. Íåò, îíà íå ðûäàëà, êîíå÷íî, íî ïî ïå÷àëüíûì ñóäîðîæíûì âçäîõàì, âûðûâàþùèìñÿ èç åå ãîðëà, áûëî ïîíÿòíî, ÷òî îíà åäâà ñäåðæèâàåò ñåáÿ. ×òî-òî â íåé ïîêàçàëîñü Äðàêî çíàêîìûì, íî ïîíà÷àëó îí íèêàê íå ìîã ïîíÿòü, ÷òî èìåííî. À ïîòîì óâèäåë, êàê îíà ãîðäî âñêèíóëà ïîäáîðîäîê, ðåøèòåëüíî ñìàõíóâ ëàäîøêîé ñëåçû, è ñëîæèëà ðóêè íà ãðóäè, íàïðÿæåííî óñòàâèâøèñü íà ýêðàí. Ýòî áûëî íè÷åì íå ïðèìå÷àòåëüíîå äâèæåíèå, êîòîðîå îí âèäåë ó òûñÿ÷è æåíùèí, íî èìåííî ýòó óçíàë ìîìåíòàëüíî. Íàêëîíèâøèñü ÷óòü âïåðåä, îí âíèìàòåëüíåå ðàññìîòðåë åå ïðîôèëü. È ñíîâà îòêèíóâøèñü íà ñïèíêó, ïîðàæåííûé, íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé ñèäåë àáñîëþòíî íåïîäâèæíî. Ïîñëåäíèì ÷åëîâåêîì, êîòîðîãî îí îæèäàë âñòðåòèòü ñåãîäíÿ, áûëà Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð. 

Óñìåõíóâøèñü ïðî ñåáÿ, îí ñíîâà íàêëîíèëñÿ âïåðåä è ïðîøåïòàë, â ïðèñóùåé åìó ìàíåðå ëåíèâî ðàñòÿãèâàÿ ñëîâà: "Ïðàâî æå, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð. Çäåñü íå î ÷åì ïëàêàòü. Óãàðòè ïðåêðàñíî çíàë, êàê îïàñíî èìåòü ïðè ñåáå ýòè âûåçäíûå äîêóìåíòû, áóäó÷è â Êàñàáëàíêå." 

Ãåðìèîíà ðåçêî ðàçâåðíóëàñü â êðåñëå, ÿâíî èñïóãàííàÿ è óäèâëåííàÿ âèäåòü ñàìîãî Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ, ñèäÿùåãî çà åå ñïèíîé, è îò íåîæèäàííîñòè çàãîâîðèëà ãðîì÷å ïîëîæåííîãî: "Ñâÿòûå íåáåñà! Ìàëôîé, ýòî òû? ×òî _òû_ çäåñü äåëàåøü?" Ñ ñîñåäíèõ ðÿäîâ òóò æå ðàçäàëñÿ ïðîòåñòóþùèé øåïîò. Äàæå â òåìíîòå Äðàêî ìîã âèäåòü, êàê èçóìëåííî áëåñòÿò ãëàçà äåâóøêè. 

"Ïðèÿòíî âèäåòü òåáÿ òîæå, Ãðåéíäæåð," - ìÿãêî ðàññìåÿëñÿ îí. - "Òåïåðü ìîæåøü çàêðûòü ðîò, Ãåðìèîíà. ß æå íå èç ìåðòâûõ âîñêðåñ, â êîíöå êîíöîâ." 

Ïîñëåäîâàëî åùå áîëåå áóðíîå âûðàæåíèå ïðîòåñòà ñî ñòîðîíû çðèòåëåé, è êòî-òî âûêðèêíóë: "Õâàòèò òðåïàòüñÿ!" Ïîýòîìó Äðàêî ñäåëàë åäèíñòâåííî, ÷òî åìó îñòàâàëîñü. Ïîäõâàòèë ïîïêîðí, ïåïñè è ïåðåñåë íà ñâîáîäíîå ñèäåíüå ðÿäîì ñî ñâîåé áûâøåé ñîêóðñíèöåé, òåì ñàìûì øîêèðîâàâ ïîñëåäíþþ åùå áîëüøå. Îí ïîìàõàë ïàêåòèêîì ñ ïîïêîðíîì ó íåå ïåðåä íîñîì è âåæëèâî ïðåäëîæèë: "Íå õî÷åøü?" 

Äåâóøêà ìîë÷à îòðèöàòåëüíî ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé, ïî-ïðåæíåìó óäèâëåííî õëîïàÿ ãëàçàìè, è íåäîâåð÷èâî ïåðåñïðîñèëà: "Ìàëôîé, ýòî ïðàâäà òû?" 

"Äà, ýòî ÿ," - íåòåðïåëèâî îòâåòèë òîò, íå îòðûâàÿ ãëàç îò ýêðàíà. - "À òåïåðü - òèõî. Ñåé÷àñ áóäåò èíòåðåñíûé ìîìåíò. Ïîÿâèòñÿ Èíãðèä." 

Äðàêî ÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê åùå íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ Ãåðìèîíà ñâåðëèëà âçãëÿäîì åãî ïðîôèëü, îøåëîìëåííàÿ òåì ôàêòîì, ÷òî îí ñèäèò ðÿäîì ñ íåé â ìàããëîâñêîì êèíîòåàòðå, íî, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ïðèøëà â ñåáÿ è, ðàçâåðíóâøèñü ê ýêðàíó, ñíîâà ïîãðóçèëàñü â ôèëüì. À ñïóñòÿ åùå íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îíà äàæå ïðîòÿíóëà ðóêó è çàïóñòèëà åå â ïàêåòèê ñ åãî ïîïêîðíîì. Ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê ïðàêòè÷åñêè êîæåé îùóùàë ëþáîïûòñòâî äåâóøêè ïî ïîâîäó òîãî, ÷òî ìîãëî ñòàòü ïðè÷èíîé åãî ïðåáûâàíèÿ çäåñü, è ïîëó÷àë èñêðåííåå óäîâîëüñòâèå, íàáëþäàÿ åå íåëîâêîñòü îò ñîçíàíèÿ, ÷òî îòâåò íà äàííûé âîïðîñ åé íå èçâåñòåí. È ýòî áûëà òîëüêî ïîëîâèíà âåñåëüÿ. 

Ïåðåìèðèå îí çàêëþ÷èë ñ Ãåðìèîíîé è åå ãðèôôèíäîðñêèìè òîâàðèùàìè óæå â Õîãâàðòñå. Äðàêî âìåñòå ñ åùå íåñêîëüêèìè ñëèçåðèíöàìè íà ïÿòîì ãîäó îáó÷åíèÿ îòêàçàëèñü îò Òåìíîé Ñòîðîíû è, ðèñêóÿ ñîáñòâåííûìè æèçíÿìè, áåññòðàøíî ñðàæàëèñü ïðîòèâ Âîëäåìîðòà è åãî Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, Ñòîðîíà Äîáðà âîñòîðæåñòâîâàëà, è äàëåêî íå ïîñëåäíþþ ðîëü â ýòîé ïîáåäå ñûãðàë îí - Äðàêî Ìàëôîé, çàñëóæèâ òåì ñàìûì óâàæåíèå è âîñõèùåíèå ëþäåé, ðàíåå åãî ïðåçèðàâøèõ. Ñðåäè êîòîðûõ áûëè è Ãåðìèîíà ñ äðóçüÿìè. Äðàêî æå, â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü, îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî ðåáÿòà âîâñå íå áûëè òåìè ïëîñêîñòíûìè êàðèêàòóðàìè íà ëþäåé, çà êîòîðûå îí ïðèíèìàë èõ ðàíüøå, íî íàïðîòèâ - îíè áûëè îáðàçîâàííûìè, öåëåóñòðåìëåííûìè è íàïîðèñòûìè ëè÷íîñòÿìè, ãîòîâûìè ðèñêîâàòü ñîáñòâåííûìè æèçíÿìè çà ñâîè óáåæäåíèÿ. Îíè òàêæå çàâîåâàëè óâàæåíèå â åãî ãëàçàõ, è âìåñòå ñ êîíöîì âîéíû âðàæäà ìåæäó íèìè çàâåðøèëàñü. 

Äðàêî ïîíèìàë, ÷òî âñòðå÷à ñ íèì âíå âîëøåáíîãî ìèðà ïðèâåëà Ãåðìèîíó â çàìåøàòåëüñòâî. Âïðî÷åì, òàê îòðåàãèðîâàë áû ëþáîé èç òåõ, ñ êåì îí áûë çíàêîì, òàê êàê ïîäîáíîå ñëó÷àëîñü êðàéíå ðåäêî. Åñòåñòâåííî, îí ïóòåøåñòâîâàë ïî ìèðó, è äàæå ïðîæèë áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü ïîñëåäíèõ òðåõ ëåò â âîëøåáíîé ÷àñòè Âåíû, â Àâñòðèè; òåì íå ìåíåå, ñîâñåì íåìíîãèì áûëî èçâåñòíî òî, ÷òî ñî âðåìåí Õîãâàðòñà îí ñòàë ïðîÿâëÿòü íåìàëûé èíòåðåñ ê íåêîòîðûì èçÿùíûì è óòîí÷åííûì àñïåêòàì ìàããëîâñêîé æèçíè. Â ÷àñòíîñòè, êëàññè÷åñêèì ôèëüìàì âðîäå "Êàñàáëàíêè". Õàìôðè Áîãàðò áûë îäíèì èç åãî ëþáèìûõ àêòåðîâ. 

Ïîýòîìó âñòðåòèòü çäåñü Ãåðìèîíó, ÷óâñòâîâàòü åå ïåðâîíà÷àëüíîå ñìóùåíèå, à çàòåì ïîñòåïåííîå ðàññëàáëåíèå â åãî ïðèñóòñòâèè, äëÿ Äðàêî áûëî íåîæèäàííûì óäîâîëüñòâèåì è îñâåæàþùå-ïðèÿòíûì äîïîëíåíèåì ê ñêó÷íîì, ìîíîòîííîìó âå÷åðó. Âñå òèõèå ðàçãîâîðû ìåæäó íèìè íà îñòàòîê ñåàíñà ñâåëèñü ê îáñóæäåíèþ ôèëüìà è åãî ïåðñîíàæåé. È ýòî îêàçàëîñü äîâîëüíî ìèëûì âðåìÿïðåïðîâîæäåíèåì. Ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, êîãäà îí âèäåë Ãåðìèîíó Ãðåéíäæåð, îíè îáà íå áûëè ñòàðøå äâàäöàòè - äâàäöàòè îäíîãî ãîäà. Ýòî áûëî íà îäíîì èç ïîñëåäíèõ áëàãîòâîðèòåëüíûõ âå÷åðîâ â ïàìÿòü î æåðòâàõ Âîéíû ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì. Ôîíä Ìàëôîåâ ñïîíñèðîâàë ìåðîïðèÿòèå, à Ãåðìèîíà âìåñòå ñ Ãàððè è Ðîíîì áûëà ñðåäè ãîñòåé. Ïîñëå ýòîãî äåâóøêà óåõàëà â øêîëó â Øîòëàíäèè, à îí íà÷àë ïóòåøåñòâîâàòü ïî âñåìó ìèðó, çàíèìàÿñü ðàñøèðåíèåì Ôîíäà, è îòêðûâàÿ äî÷åðíèå îðãàíèçàöèè â ðàçíûõ óãîëêàõ ïëàíåòû. Ïåðèîäè÷åñêè Äðàêî ñëåäèë çà åå êàðüåðîé, íî â áîëüøèíñòâå ñâîåì áûë ñëèøêîì çàíÿò, ÷òîáû îòâëåêàòüñÿ íà ðàçìûøëåíèÿ î òîì, ÷åì çàíèìàåòñÿ â æèçíè Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð. 

Çàòî ñåé÷àñ â íåì ïðîñíóëîñü íåâåðîÿòíîå ëþáîïûòñòâî ê íåé. _Êîãäà íàì áûëî ïî ñåìíàäöàòü, ó íåå óæå áûëè òàêèå êðàñèâûå íîãè? À îò íåå âñåãäà òàê ïðèÿòíî ïàõëî?_ - ìîë÷à óäèâëÿëñÿ îí. Øêîëüíàÿ ôîðìà ïîëíîñòüþ ñêðûâàëà âñå ÷àñòè òåëà, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì ãîëîâû è ðóê ÷åëîâåêà, è îíè ñ Ãåðìèîíîé ïî÷òè íè ðàçó íå ïåðåñåêàëèñü çà ïðåäåëàìè Õîãâàðòñà, ïîýòîìó ó Äðàêî íèêîãäà íå áûëî âîçìîæíîñòè êàê ñëåäóåò ðàññìîòðåòü åå ôèãóðó. Ïî÷òè öåëûõ ïÿòü ëåò ñîâìåñòíîãî îáó÷åíèÿ îí íå âîñïðèíèìàë åå èíà÷å, ÷åì ïðîñòî Ãðÿçíîêðîâêó - íèæàéøåå ñóùåñòâî íà çåìëå - à íà øåñòîì ãîäó åãî òåðçàëè èíûå ïðîáëåìû è âîïðîñû, âðîäå òîãî, êàê îñòàòüñÿ â æèâûõ. Îí íè ðàçó íå çàäóìûâàëñÿ íàä òåì ôàêòîì, ÷òî ïîìèìî âñåãî ïðî÷åãî Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð áûëà åùå è äåâóøêîé. À òåïåðü âîò âûÿñíèëîñü, ÷òî ýòà äåâóøêà ïðåâðàòèëàñü â ïîðàçèòåëüíî êðàñèâóþ æåíùèíó. 

Áûëà òåïëàÿ èþíüñêàÿ íî÷ü, ïîýòîìó íà íåé áûëè òîëüêî þáêà äî êîëåíà è ëåãêèé âÿçàíûé òîï. È êîãäà åãî ãëàçà ïðèâûêëè ê òåìíîòå, îí íå ñìîã íå çàìåòèòü åå äëèííûå òî÷åíûå íîæêè. À òàê êàê ñèäåëè îíè òåïåðü íà ñåðåäèíå ðÿäà, è åìó áîëüøå íåêóäà áûëî âûòÿãèâàòü íîãè, ïåðèîäè÷åñêè îí çàäåâàë åå êîëåíè ñâîèìè. 

Êàê òîëüêî ïî ýêðàíó çàñêîëüçèëè òèòðû, Äðàêî ïîäíÿëñÿ, ñëåãêà ïîòÿíóâøèñü, è çàìåòèë: "Ñêîëüêî áû ðàç ÿ íå ñìîòðåë 'Êàñàáëàíêó', îíà íèêîãäà ìåíÿ íå ðàçî÷àðîâûâàåò." 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîäõâàòèëà ñâîé ïóñòîé ñòàêàí÷èê èç-ïîä ïåïñè, ñóìî÷êó è âûæèäàòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî: "Ìàëôîé, _òåïåðü_ òî òû ðàññêàæåøü ìíå, ÷òî çäåñü äåëàåøü?" - À, îãëÿíóâøèñü ïî ñòîðîíàì, øåïîòîì äîáàâèëà. - "Â ìàããëîâñêîì êèíîòåàòðå." 

ßðêî âñïûõíóâøèé â çàëå ñâåò íà ìãíîâåíèå îñëåïèë èõ, à çàòåì Äðàêî óñìåõíóëñÿ äåâóøêå. Ïðîøåäøèå ãîäû íèñêîëüêî íå óìàëèëè åå ëþáîïûòñòâà, è îíî òàê è ñâåòèëîñü â åå ñâåòëî-êàðèõ ãëàçàõ, ñîâñåì êàê òîãäà, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð áûëà óìíåéøåé è ñïîñîáíåéøåé ó÷åíèöåé Õîãâàðòñà. Îíà âûãëÿäåëà âçðîñëåå. È åå îêðóæàëà îùóòèìàÿ àóðà ñòîéêîñòè äóõà, óâåðåííîñòè â ñåáå, âíóòðåííåé ñèëû è ñàìîîáëàäàíèÿ - êà÷åñòâà, êîòîðûå Äðàêî î÷åíü ðåäêî íàáëþäàë â äðóãèõ äâàäöàòèñåìèëåòíèõ âåäüìàõ. Îíà îòðåçàëà ñâîè äëèííûå íåïîñëóøíûå òåìíûå êóäðè, è òåïåðü íîñèëà êîðîòêóþ ñòðèæêó è êðàñèëà âîëîñû â çîëîòèñòî-êàøòàíîâûé öâåò. Åé ýòî î÷åíü øëî. Êîãäà îíà ïîïðàâëÿëà ïðÿäè, âûáèâøèåñÿ èç ïðè÷åñêè, â óøàõ åå áëåñíóëè èçóìðóäíûå ñåðüãè, è Äðàêî íå ìîã íå îòìåòèòü èõ öåííîñòè. Äà, Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð îïðåäåëåííî ïîäðîñëà. Îí åùå ðàç òùàòåëüíî ðàññìîòðåë æåíùèíó ïåðåä ñîáîé, è îñòàëñÿ î÷åíü äîâîëåí ðåçóëüòàòàìè. 

"È ýòî âñå, ÷òî òû ìîæåøü ñêàçàòü ñâîåìó ñòàðîìó äîáðîìó äðóãó ñïóñòÿ øåñòü ëåò ðàçëóêè?" - îòøóòèëñÿ Ìàëôîé. - "Íèêàêèõ 'Ðàäà òåáÿ âèäåòü', èëè 'Ãîäû ñîâñåì íå ïîùàäèëè òåáÿ, ñòàðèê'. Ïðîñòî '×òî òû çäåñü äåëàåøü?' Ïðèÿòíî çíàòü, ÷òî òû ïî ìíå ñêó÷àëà, Ãðåéíäæåð." - Îí øèðîêî óëûáíóëñÿ åé. Åùå áóäó÷è ìàëü÷èøêîé, îí îáîæàë äðàçíèòü Ãåðìèîíó, ïîòîìó ÷òî òà áûëà íåâåðîÿòíî âñïûëü÷èâà. Ñåé÷àñ ðàçíèöà áûëà ëèøü â òîì, ÷òî òîãäà îí äåëàë ýòî íàçëî, à òåïåðü ýòî âûçûâàëî ñòðàííóþ íîñòàëüãèþ. 

Äåâóøêà ãîðäî âñêèíóëà ãîëîâó: "ß òî äóìàëà, ÷òî íåñêîëüêî ëåò ñðåäè àâñòðèéöåâ ñëåãêà ñîáüþò ñ òåáÿ ñïåñü, íî âèäèìî îøèáëàñü," - ñóõî ïðîêîììåíòèðîâàëà îíà. - "Ïîõîæå, ÿ íà ñëèøêîì ìíîãîå íàäåÿëàñü." 

Äðàêî ñòàë ïðîòèñêèâàòüñÿ ìåæäó ðÿäàìè ê âûõîäó: "Äà, áðîñü. Äàâàé ëó÷øå âûïüåì âìåñòå, è ïðîñòî ïîáîëòàåì î òîì, î ñåì." - Îí ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåë, çà÷åì ïðåäëîæèë ýòî; ñëîâà ñëîâíî ïî ñîáñòâåííîé âîëå ñîðâàëèñü ñ åãî ãóá, ïðåæäå ÷åì îí óñïåë ïîäóìàòü äâàæäû. 

Íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé Ãåðìèîíà êîëåáàëàñü, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïðèíÿòü åãî ïðåäëîæåíèå. Íî ëþáîïûòñòâî âçÿëî òàêè âåðõ íàä âñåìè îñòàëüíûìè ýìîöèÿìè: "Ëàäíî. Âñå ðàâíî ÿ ïîêà íå ãîòîâà çàâåðøèòü âå÷åð. ß ñåãîäíÿ âñòðå÷àëàñü ñ äðóçüÿìè, íî ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ íåìíîãî óñòàëîé, ïîýòîìó ðåøèëà âåðíóòüñÿ äîìîé ïîðàíüøå è îòäîõíóòü. Îäíàêî, óâèäåâ ýòî ìåñòî, ïðîñòî íå ñìîãëà ïðîéòè ìèìî. À âñòðå÷à ñ òîáîé ïðîáóäèëà âî ìíå ïðèðîäíîå ëþáîïûòñòâî, è äîìîé ìíå ðàñõîòåëîñü îêîí÷àòåëüíî." 

"Âîò è ñëàâíî. ß çíàþ îäíî çàìå÷àòåëüíîå ìåñòî," - îòâåòèë Äðàêî. Íåñêîëüêî ëåò íàçàä, êîãäà ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê âñòðå÷àëñÿ ñ îäíîé ìàããëî-ðîæäåííîé ìîäåëüþ ïî èìåíè Ìîíèê, íåäàëåêî îò åå êâàðòèðû îí íàòêíóëñÿ íà íåáîëüøîé òèõèé ïàá ïîä íàçâàíèåì 'Ó ÌàêÃèíòè'. Òàì âñåãäà èãðàëà õîðîøàÿ ìóçûêà, â ãëóáèíå ñòîÿëè óäîáíûå ñòîëèêè, è çàë íàïîëíÿëà îñòðîóìíàÿ ðàçíîøåðñòíàÿ êëèåíòóðà, ñðåäè çàâñåãäàòàåâ êîòîðîé âñåãäà ìîæíî áûëî íàéòè èíòåðåñíîãî ñîáåñåäíèêà. Òåïåðü, êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà Äðàêî ïðèåçæàë â Ëîíäîí ïî äåëàì, îí íåïðåìåííî íàõîäèë âðåìÿ ïðèéòè â ïàá, ÷òîáû íåìíîãî ðàçâåÿòüñÿ. Âëàäåëåö íàïîìèíàë åìó åãî áåçóìíîãî ñòàðîãî äÿäþøêó Ýâåðåòòà. Äàæå êîãäà Äðàêî íàõîäèëñÿ íà ïèêå ñâîåé ôàçû 'íåâîñïèòàííûé, äåðçêèé è áåçíàäåæíî èñïîð÷åííûé ðåáåíîê' - êîòîðàÿ, ê ñîæàëåíèþ, äëèëàñü âåñü åãî ïåðèîä âçðîñëåíèÿ - äÿäþøêà Ýâåðåòò âñåãäà ìîã çàñòàâèòü åãî ñìåÿòüñÿ. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà Ëþöèóñ íå çàïðåòèë Íàðöèññå ïðèãëàøàòü åå ëþáèìîãî áðàòà íà êàêèå-ëèáî ñåìåéíûå òîðæåñòâà. Ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, êîãäà Äðàêî âèäåë Ýâåðåòòà, òîò áûë íà åãî âå÷åðèíêå ïî ñëó÷àþ äâåíàäöàòèëåòèÿ; ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ëåò ïîñëå ýòîãî äÿäþøêà óìåð îò ñåðäå÷íîãî ïðèñòóïà. Òàê ÷òî ïðåáûâàíèå ó ÌàêÃèíòè ïîìîãàëî Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ â êàêîé-òî ñòåïåíè áëèæå ê äÿäþøêå Ýâåðåòòó. 

Ïî äîðîãå â ïàá, îíè ñ Ãåðìèîíîé ãîâîðèëè î 'Êàñàáëàíêå', îæèâëåííî îáñóæäàÿ ëþáèìûå ñöåíû èç ôèëüìà è öèòèðóÿ ãëàâíûõ ãåðîåâ. Äåâóøêà áûëà äîâîëüíî óäèâëåíà, óçíàâ, ÷òî îí ÿâëÿåòñÿ áîëüøèì ïîêëîííèêîì òâîð÷åñòâà Õàìôðè Áîãàðòà. "Øóòèøü?" - âîñêëèêíóë Äðàêî. - "Áîãè - ýòî îëèöåòâîðåíèå õîëîäíîãî ñïîêîéñòâèÿ. ß îáîæàþ âñå åãî ôèëüìû. È îíè âñå åñòü ó ìåíÿ íà ìèíè-DVD." 

"Ó òåáÿ åñòü ìèíè-DVD ïðîèãðûâàòåëü?" - íåäîâåð÷èâî îêðóãëèëà ãëàçà Ãåðìèîíà, ïîêà ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê ïðèäåðæèâàë äëÿ íåå äâåðü â ïàá. - "Âåðèòñÿ ñ òðóäîì," - ôûðêíóëà îíà, íî â ãîëîñå åå íå áûëî íè çëîáû, íè ïðåçðåíèÿ. Ïî åå ðåàêöèè Äðàêî ïîíÿë, ÷òî îíà ïðîñòî íå çíàåò, ÷òî î íåì äóìàòü. 

"Äîëæåí òåáå ñîîáùèòü, ó ìåíÿ ñàìàÿ îáøèðíàÿ êîëëåêöèÿ ìèíè-DVD âî âñåé Àíãëèè," - çàãîâîðùè÷åñêè äîáàâèë îí, - "ïëþñ ïîòðÿñàþùèé äîìàøíèé êèíîòåàòð ñ íåñêîëüêèìè âîëøåáíûìè îáíîâëåíèÿìè, êîòîðûé òû íå êóïèøü íè â îäíîì ìàãàçèíå." 

Äåâóøêà ñ àçàðòîì ñòàëà ïåðå÷èñëÿòü íàçâàíèÿ ôèëüìîâ, ïûòàÿñü âûÿñíèòü, ÷åãî ó íåãî íåò: _Òðàìâàé ïî Èìåíè Æåëàíèå, Êðåñòíûé Îòåö, Óíåñåííûå Âåòðîì, Çàâòðàê ó Òèôôàíè…_ Îäíàêî íà êàæäîå ñâîå âîñêëèöàíèå ïîëó÷àëà óòâåðäèòåëüíûé îòâåò. 

"Ó òåáÿ íå ìîãóò áûòü âñå ýòè ôèëüìû íà DVD, Äðàêî. Íåêîòîðûå èç íèõ íà DVD åùå äàæå íå âûïóñêàëèñü." 

"Íåò ïðåäåëîâ òîìó, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ïîëó÷èòü, åñëè î÷åíü ýòîãî çàõî÷ó." - Îíà ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà åìó â ãëàçà. Êàçàëîñü, îí âèäèò, êàê íàïðÿæåííî êðóòÿòñÿ êîëåñèêè ó íåå â ãîëîâå, ðàáîòàÿ íàä âîïðîñîì, íàñêîëüêî ïðàâäèâûì áûëî åãî çàÿâëåíèå. È, ðåøèâ íå ïîçâîëÿòü åé ñëèøêîì óâëåêàòüñÿ àíàëèçîì óñëûøàííîãî, îí áûñòðî äîáàâèë. - "Ê òîìó æå, òû âûáðàëà ñàìûå ëåãêèå. Ëþáîé óâàæàþùèé ñåáÿ êèíîìàí îáÿçàòåëüíî ïîïîëíèò èìè ñâîþ êîëëåêöèþ. Ïðèäóìàé ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîñëîæíåå." 

Ãåðìèîíà îñòàíîâèëàñü è ðàçâåðíóëàñü ê íåìó ëèöîì: "Õîðîøî. _Íåâåðîÿòíûå Ïðèêëþ÷åíèÿ Áèëëà è Òýäà._" Îíà øèðîêî óëûáíóëàñü, ïðåä÷óâñòâóÿ ïîáåäó, ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî áûë íå òîò òèï ôèëüìà, êîòîðûé áû ïðèâëåê âíèìàíèå ðàôèíèðîâàííîãî, îáðàçîâàííîãî è ìîãóùåñòâåííîãî Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ. 

È âñå ðàâíî òîò åå îáûãðàë: "Ýòî îäèí èç ìîèõ ëþáèìûõ," - ñî âñåé ñåðüåçíîñòüþ ïðîèçíåñ Äðàêî, è ó Ãåðìèîíû ÷åëþñòü îòïàëà. 

Îíà íåäîâåð÷èâî âûãíóëà áðîâü, íî ïðåæäå ÷åì óñïåëà ñïðîñèòü ÷òî-íèáóäü åùå, ðÿäîì ðàçäàëñÿ ãðîìêèé âîçãëàñ: "Ñåíüîð Äðàêîí! Êàê ïðèÿòíî, ÷òî âû íàñ íå çàáûâàåòå." 


End file.
